


Встретимся в баре

by sarenis



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Default Shepard (Mass Effect), Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarenis/pseuds/sarenis
Summary: Гаррус был жив, а Шепард — мёртв. И всё тогда перестало иметь хоть какой-либо смысл.—Гаррус пытается разобраться в своих не слишком уместных на фоне надвигающейся галактической войны чувствах к Шепарду. AU относительно некоторых событий третьей части. DO NOT REPOST. *********ВРЕМЕННО ЗАМОРОЖЕНО, НО НЕ ЗАБЫТО*********
Relationships: Male Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. ФЕРОС

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Cendamyr, моей лучшей половине.

***

Если и была хоть одна вещь, которая мне нравилась в гетах, так это их медлительность. И упрямство. Синтетики не чувствовали боли, а инстинкт самосохранения у них, как видно, и вовсе отсутствовал. Они как ни в чём не бывало упрямо шагали под пули и редко предпринимали попытки спрятаться, продолжая наступление даже с отстреленными головами или руками, не способные больше держать оружие. Идеальные мишени, почти как в тире. Клянусь, если бы не призраки, мог бы отстреливать железяк с закрытыми глазами.

Ярко-голубой свет ударил в глаза, и я быстро опустился за колесо «Мако». Совсем рядом покрытие моста взорвалось фонтаном металла и асфальта. Ах да, ещё эта штука.

Рекс, единственный оставшийся в вездеходе, ответил колоссу грохотом тяжелых орудий, и тот слегка зашатался, лязгая деталями. Возможно, мне показалось, но даже за всем этим шумом, я расслышал безумный кроганский смех. Мост затрясся. Шепард, пригнувшийся за задними колесами «Мако», поддался вбок, быстро прицелился и выстрелил. Вдали что-то неприятно задребезжало. Не нужно было даже смотреть, чтобы знать, что выстрел достиг цели.

Мы неплохо справлялись.

Вездеход не лучшая баррикада, но на узком мосту между небоскребами не так много надежных укрытий. Да и, откровенно говоря, отходить ближе к краям лично у меня не было никакого желания. Незабываемых ощущений, испытанных, когда «Мако» вдруг подскочил на добрых несколько футов, перевернулся в воздухе и повис над пропастью после того, как Шепард наехал на кучу мусора, мне хватит надолго, спасибо.

Даже если мы все переживем наше маленькое приключение, не уверен, что смогу выдержать ещё одну гонку с препятствиями на вездеходе-убийце. Водительские умения коммандера оставляли желать лучшего. По крайней мере, этого не скажешь о его снайперских навыках. Не ровня моим, разумеется, но для человека весьма неплохо.

Я вновь выглянул из-за колеса, поймал в прицел белый глаз высокого гета рядом с колоссом и спустил курок. _Бам!_ — заряд прошел сквозь все щиты, и синтетик разлетелся на куски. Ещё одним меньше. Я перезарядил винтовку и тут же принялся выискивать новую цель.

— Эй, Гаррус! — Шепард повысил голос, пытаясь перекричать тарахтение орудий, и звук продублировался в наушнике пополам с потоком помех. — Отличный выстрел!

Слова коммандера дошли с запозданием. Я не вовремя моргнул и слишком медленно надавил когтем на спусковой крючок. Гет-снайпер, которого я держал на прицеле, воспользовался заминкой и успел пригнуться за куском арматуры. Выстрел прошел мимо головы синтетика, и в следующую секунду мой щит затрещал от поглощенного встречного огня. Вот же идиот. Я зашипел сквозь зубы — выстрел гета даже не поцарапал броню, но досада саднила куда сильнее, — и невольно скосил взгляд на коммандера. Шепард даже не смотрел в мою сторону, вероятно и не заметив глупого промаха. Он прищурился, целясь в следующего гета, но слегка опустил винтовку, когда вдалеке раздался грохот и оглушающий скрежет. Колосс с пробитыми ногами грузно осел в облаке пыли, и без подавляющего огня добить остатки гетов не заняло и пары минут.

Когда всё закончилось, Шепард выпрямился и окинул мост взглядом, прикрывая визор от солнца ладонью. Наушник снова зашуршал помехами, но уже куда слабее и тише.

— Кажется, это были последние.

— Да? Жаль, я только начал входить во вкус, — хмыкнул наполовину высунувшийся из шлюза Рекс.

— Не переживай, ты всегда можешь вернуться сюда и продолжить. Тем более, эти очаровательные мусорные пустоши должны напоминать тебе о доме, — я тоже выбрался из-за укрытия и закрепил винтовку за спиной.

Рекс ухмыльнулся во всю ширину лица и недобро покосился сверху красным глазом.

— Ха! У тебя что, есть лишний гребень, Гаррус?

Обижаться на Рекса было бессмысленно. Если бы крогану вздумалось по-настоящему пригрозить, он не стал бы размениваться на шутки. Как-то сами собой такие перебранки вошли у нас в привычку, и обменивались шпильками мы исключительно из любви к искусству. Всей галактике было известно о неприязни наших рас друг к другу, но Рекс был другом, так что даже угрозы оторвать мне что-нибудь звучали от него почти тепло.

Я наигранно похлопал себя по бедрам, будто действительно в поисках запасных частей, и сокрушенно покачал головой.

— Оставил его на Нормандии. Но уверен, что коммандер не даст меня в обиду.

— Он прав, Рекс. Будет обидно испортить его симпатичную мордашку, — в голосе Шепарда слышалась улыбка. Он вскарабкался на «Мако» и бесцеремонно пихнул Рекса внутрь, чтобы освободить место для себя. — Восторженные дамы на Цитадели нам этого не простят, когда вернемся пожинать лавры за победу над Сареном.

Что?

Рекс открыто захохотал и исчез в «Мако».

— Женщины любят шрамы, Шепард. Обзаведешься парочкой, увидишь тогда.

Я уставился Шепарду вслед, силясь понять, пошутил ли он или действительно считал _меня_ симпатичным.

— Гаррус, собираешься добираться пешком? Можем подхватить тебя на обратном пути, — с легкой подначкой в голосе спросил коммандер, и я все же забрался в «Мако» следом, опустив голову. Иногда чувство юмора этих двоих оказывалось слишком уж за пределами моего радара.


	2. ВЕРМАЙР

***

Миссию на Вермайре в целом можно было считать успешной, но лица у всех, чьё лицо хотя бы можно увидеть, были настолько смурные и траурные, будто Жнецы уже стучали по обшивке корабля. Моё собственное, должно быть, не лучше.

Никто из нас не был особенно близок с Эшли, но это не делало потерю менее значимой. Необходимость ежедневно прикрывать друг другу спины сплачивала быстро, и Уильямс ни разу не дала повода сомневаться в своей компетенции. Мы, может, и не всегда находили общий язык или соглашались во взглядах на вселенную, но она была нашим товарищем. Отличным солдатом. Частью команды.

Тали по правую руку от меня едва заметно качала головой, опустив плечи. Сколько ей? Едва ли больше двадцати. Вряд ли она часто сталкивалась со смертью. Что тут сказать? Что существовала весьма большая вероятность того, что до конца этой миссии не доживёт кто-то ещё? Что лучше подготовиться к этой мысли? Духи, да как вообще к этому можно подготовиться… Даже притихший в кресле напротив Рекс выглядел непривычно мрачным. Аленко уже которую минуту сверлил остекленевшими глазами сцепленные в замок пальцы. Вот уж кому точно не позавидуешь.

Когда всё закончится, сержант Уильямс будет упомянута во всех отчетах как герой. Возможно, даже награждена посмертно. Людям ведь совсем не чуждо самопожертвование во имя великой цели, как и безмерное к нему уважение, но воспринимали смерти сослуживцев они куда болезненнее нас. Или они просто более открыты в своей скорби. Даже сейчас ирония того, что, несмотря на все разногласия и военные конфликты, идеалы наших народов слишком похожи, не ускользнула от меня. Я бы даже посмеялся, будь настроение иным.

Опустевшее сидение, которое раньше занимала Уильямс, напоминало черную дыру. Мы все старательно пытались не смотреть на него лишний раз. Мы все невольно то и дело бросали обеспокоенные взгляды на коммандера, но никто так и не решился нарушить вязкую, словно корабль внезапно угодил в поле стазиса, тишину.

— Все свободны. Отдыхайте, — наконец тихо и твердо произнес Шепард и остался сидеть, пока наша небольшая, разношерстная команда по спасению мира медленно направилась к выходу — кто-то с облегчением, кто-то просто на автомате подчиняясь приказу.

Я тоже поднялся, но не двинулся с места. В дверях как назло замешкалась Лиара. Доктор Т’Сони явно хотела что-то сказать, но моё присутствие её остановило. В любое другое время я бы проявил должную офицеру тактичность и оставил бы их наедине. В любое другое время. Тогда же я демонстративно повернулся к Шепарду. Коммандер даже не обратил внимание на наше с Лиарой безмолвное соревнование.

— Джокер, передай Киррахе, что я зайду к нему после доклада. И соедини меня с Советом… — он запнулся на долю секунды, — через десять минут.

— Есть, сэр.

Джокер ответил как-то непривычно серьезно и сразу отключился. Ни шутки, ни саркастичного комментария. Комната снова погрузилась в тишину. Пристальный взгляд Лиары я чувствовал спиной, будто дуло направленного в меня пистолета. Должно быть со стороны это смотрелось по-детски и совсем непрофессионально, но я решил, что объяснюсь с Лиарой потом. Так и не решившись заговорить, а может просто чутко, как только она умела, поняв, она всё же тихо вышла. Не назвал бы победой моё восторжествовавшее упрямство, но, по крайней мере, у меня был шанс поговорить с Шепардом наедине.

— Коммандер.

Я вдруг с раздражением осознал, что не знал, с чего начать. Вряд ли Шепард хотел слышать банальное «это не твоя вина». Быть может после Акузы это ещё могло сработать: с молотильщиком было сложно договориться, это я уяснил на личном опыте. А вот жизнь Эшли он разменял на жизнь Кайдена сам. И оправдываться за свой поступок ему нужно было в первую очередь перед собой. Смириться и принять, что лучшего выбора тогда попросту не было. Что он сделал всё, что мог.

— Гаррус, я в порядке, — Шепард перебил меня и подошел к мигающему пульту связи, даже не глядя на меня, _и ни черта он не в порядке_. — Мы почтим память Эш, когда остановим Сарена. Спасибо за заботу. Иди отдыхать.

В его голосе не было ни капли раздражения, но и привычной уверенности не было тоже. Он звучал механически, будто автоответчик или виртуальный помощник. Или просто как человек, давно привыкший отметать любое беспокойство о нем. Идеальный командир, идеальный солдат. В Иерархии он уже мог бы быть генералом.

От этого на сердце стало ещё паскуднее.

Мы все были выжаты после Вермайра, морально и физически, но нам повезло отвечать только за себя и за выполнение своей задачи. Жизни членов экипажа, благополучное завершение миссии с наименьшими потерями — это всё забота тех, кто выше званием. Мою уверенность начали подъедать сомнения: с чего я вообще взял, что имею право лезть в душу коммандеру? На турианском корабле было бы легче. Самопожертвование для нас ожидаемо, «победа любой ценой» — слова знакомые каждому турианцу с детства. Любые угрызения совести чуть ли не уставом предписано оставить на потом. Можно было бы рискнуть нарушить субординацию и позвать Шепарда выпустить пар в гараже, но… Шепард же человек. У них так не принято.

Вздохнув, я осторожно подошел ближе. Шепард стоял с болезненно прямой спиной и смотрел перед собой, ожидая, наверное, что я просто уйду. Чёрта с два. Не к месту мне вспомнилась недавняя сцена в медотсеке, которую я застал случайно после Новерии, когда зашёл узнать, как обстояли дела у команды высадки. Лиара совсем по-детски ревела в грудь коммандера, а тот так неловко обнимал её за хрупкое плечо, будто боялся, что она вот-вот сломается. Наверное, я чувствовал себя как-то также, не зная как подступиться к окаменевшему Шепарду. Можно было, конечно, тоже предложить свою грудь или плечо в качестве утешения, они у меня покрепче, чем у доктора Т'Сони, но что-то я сомневался, что Шепард оценил бы предложение. Он же не впечатлительная юная азари. Будь оно так, всё было бы намного проще.

— Кто-то должен был принять решение в этой ситуации, и ты был единственным, кто мог его принять. Это тяжело, но ты выбрал правильно: один солдат не стоит семи, – мои слова жестоки, но это правда, я знаю это, мы оба знаем. — Никто не посмеет винить тебя. Никто даже не подумает...

— У Эшли остались сёстры. Думаю, у них найдется, что мне сказать.

Голос у Шепарда был всё такой же безжизненный и безэмоциональный, но даже сквозь автоматический переводчик я уловил что-то ещё. Горечь.

Информация о сёстрах Эшли не стала для меня открытием. Наши посты рядом... _были_ рядом. Время от времени я слышал её разговоры с домашними и, хотя до подслушивания ни разу не опускался, время от времени улавливал кое-какие детали. Сложно притворяться слепым и глухим, находясь в нескольких метрах друг от друга. «Нормандия» — далеко не маленький корабль, но даже здесь ни о какой личной жизни не могло идти и речи. У Эшли было три сестры. Все младшие. Всех трех она помогла поднять на ноги, и они были очень дружны.

Рано или поздно Шепарду предстояло лично сообщить им о смерти их старшей. Выразить соболезнования. Отдать личные вещи Эшли — хотя бы их, так как хоронить-то больше нечего.

Я старался не думать, что однажды на месте сестёр Эшли могли оказаться Солана или отец.

— У лейтенанта Аленко осталась семья на Земле. У Киррахе и его людей наверняка тоже есть кто-то, кто ждет их. Родители, братья и сестры, дети. Любимые. Не всегда удаётся спасти всех, Шепард. В любом случае мы потеряли бы кого-то. Эта миссия опасна, и каждый, кто поднялся на борт «Нормандии», знал, на что идет. Знал, что следующая высадка может стать для него последней, — наверное, это было излишне прямо, но я больше не пытался подобрать правильные, «безопасные» слова, и, наверное, так было лучше. — Но мы все спим по ночам немного спокойнее, зная, что в нужный момент ответственное решение будем принимать не мы. Что эту ношу за нас несет человек, которому мы всецело доверяем, и который еще ни разу не дал повода усомниться в себе.

Я был почти уверен, что экипаж, особенно та его часть, которая не привыкла находиться среди военных, либо будет неловко избегать неприятной темы, либо попытается предложить сочувствие и утешение. И это не плохо. Это первая реакция на чужую боль — стремление если не разделить, то хоть немного облегчить её. Совершенно нормальная реакция. Через какое-то время она будет к месту.

Но иногда тебе просто важно услышать от кого-то другого то, что ты и так знаешь сам.

— Ты всё сделал правильно.

Я всё же положил ладонь на его плечо и слегка сжал. Странные всё же существа люди: слишком мягкие без своей брони. Если бы я надавил чуть сильнее, то скорее всего на когтях осталась бы кровь. Я не хотел делать ему больно.

Коммандер так и не повернулся, но, когда я уже собирался убрать руку, он накрыл мою ладонь своей и сжал в ответ.


	3. ОМЕГА

***

«Нормандия» стала пеплом.

Восходящее за Алкерой солнце слепило, как врата в рай, но никакого рая не было, только смерть и горящие осколки нашего дома. Я долго смотрел, как крошечная чёрная точка вдалеке становилась все меньше и меньше, пока не пропала. Я не знал тогда. Никто из нас, бесполезно бултыхающихся в спасательных капсулах, не знал до самого прибытия подмоги. Рядом переругивались Тали и Аддамс, пытавшиеся залатать его треснувший шлем. Наш главный инженер говорил слишком громко: наверное, контузило при эвакуации, но я не слышал ни слова, все пялился до рези в глазах на эту чёрную точку вдалеке. Хотелось бы думать, что я почувствовал что-то тогда, но это будет нелепой попыткой самообмана. Даже будь оно так, ничего не изменилось бы. Никто не смог бы ничего сделать. Я не смог ничего сделать.

Я был жив, а Шепард — мёртв. И всё тогда перестало иметь хоть какой-либо смысл.

Все последующие за этим дни смешались в неразличимые недели и месяцы. Я почти не обращал внимания на то, с кем говорил и где находился. Тали какое-то время была со мной, придерживала за локоть, когда нам нужно было явиться на очередное заседание, допрос, групповую терапию – чёрт его разберет, куда нас постоянно таскал Андерсон. Один серый кабинет напоминал другой, а в монотонном зачитывании показаний команды я улавливал лишь одно слово.

Шепард.

Шепард был мёртв.

В голове звенело ещё долго после каждого напоминания, словно это меня приложило, а не Аддамса. Этого же не могло быть, твердил я про себя, царапая когтями край запястья. Это какой-то кошмар, какая-то ошибка. Когда Смерть смотрела в глаза коммандеру, он просто усмехался ей в лицо и стрелял. Таким он был… упрямым.

Рекс ушёл почти сразу, едва мы сошли на Цитадели. Поворчал что-то, хлопнул меня по спине и с невероятным для крогана проворством скрылся в толпе. Кайден и Джокер кисло отдали честь своему капитану и пошли за ним, как два побитых варрена. Никто не знал, куда подевалась доктор Т'Сони. Не видел её с катастрофы, но знал, что она выжила. Мы с Тали глупо стояли посреди космопорта, раздражая торопившихся пилотов и военных. Если до того момента всё казалось дурным сном, то продолжавшая жить своей жизнью Цитадель окатила нас реальностью, как холодной водой. Первой очнулась Тали и потащила меня в «Тёмную звезду». Тогда я впервые увидел её пьяной, и если бы не повод, то непременно дразнил бы за это.

Лишь позже я узнал, что Андерсон зубами и когтями вцепился в командование Альянса. Что пустил в дело все свои связи, всё влияние в Совете, беззазорно используя недавно обретённое уважение к человечеству. В какой-то момент к этому даже подключился посол Удина и, несмотря на натянутые отношения и с Шепардом, и с капитаном, пытался помочь. Я тогда впервые зауважал его, совсем немного.

Ни к чему это не привело, конечно же. 

Передовой корабль с первым человеком Спектром на борту пропал в бою с неизвестным врагом в самом сердце не подконтрольного Совету Цитадели пространства? Да медийщики и прочие стервятники со всей галактики слетелись бы на такую лакомую кость. Дело замяли со скоростью звука. Все попытки добиться от Совета или Альянса хоть чего-то разбивались как об стену. Шепард и двадцать членов экипажа «Нормандии» были объявлены погибшими при выполнении сверхсекретной миссии, все улики заметены под ковер, все наши прошения и апелляции отклонены.

В расследовании отказано.

В установке мемориала на Алкере отказано.

В снаряжении новой экспедиции и поисках тел погибших отказано.

В справедливости... ну, в целом идея понятна.

Готов биться об заклад, за всё время существования Совета не было настолько засекреченного дела. Шепарда бы это наверняка повеселило.

Подписки о неразглашении, опечатанная документация и закрытые за всеми замками спасённые логи корабля. Родственникам погибших были выплачены щедрые компенсации — достаточно щедрые, чтобы хотя бы на время заткнуть рты. Чтобы как-то жить дальше. Всем было выгоднее и удобнее просто похоронить эту историю и забыть, как похоронили и со временем забыли коммандера Шепарда. Вот только мы не смогли. По крайней мере, не все. 

Меня не было на похоронах. Не смог себя заставить. Прийти на фальшивые похороны означало признать, что Шепарда больше не было. Но долго лгать себе я, конечно, не мог. Остатки нашей маленькой семьи рассыпались на глазах, а без Шепарда ничто не удерживало нас вместе. Мы были друзьями, но этого было недостаточно.

После похорон ко мне зашла Тали, но поговорить так и не получилось — как-то не до разговоров было. Мы сидели на моей кухне и молча пили бренди, пока она не заснула прямо на столе, а на следующее утро ушла. Как я узнал потом, вернулась на Флот. Её встретили как героиню, а отец ужасно ею гордился. Я был рад за неё, хоть у кого-то стало что-то складываться в жизни.

Лиара же, и без того не часто дававшая о себе знать, однажды исчезла с концами, оставив мне до боли похожую на предсмертную записку на терминале. Просила за что-то прощения, надеялась на понимание. Чем она занималась всё это время я не знал. Попытался, было, найти ее, пробить через знакомых по базам, но с удивлением обнаружил, что искать нечего — буквально. Почти все данные о ней оказались либо безнадежно испорчены, либо удалены. Ничего об её обучении, о жизни на Тессии, об изучении протеан и раскопках. Даже данные Бенезии оказались аккуратно подчищены. Словно и не было у матриарха никогда дочери. Словно Лиара Т'Сони в какой-то момент просто испарилась с лица галактики. Остались только разрозненные упоминания о её недолгой службе на «Нормандии» да мелькающее тут и там имя в старых отчетах. Будто избавиться от этой части жизни у нее рука так и не поднялась. Уверен, если бы я продолжил рыть дальше, отталкиваясь от того немного, что осталось, смог бы вытащить на свет немало — никто не пропадает бесследно. Но я не стал. Если Лиара так сильно хотела исчезнуть, то это её право, и единственное, что мне следовало сделать — это отнестись к ее желанию с уважением. 

Я оставался на Цитадели до поры, просто не зная, куда ещё пойти. После «Нормандии» весь остальной мир казался серым и пустым. Через силу заставлял себя заняться хоть чем-то, хоть и не видел в этом никакого смысла. Удалял, не читая, все входящие сообщения, поссорился с Соланой в тот единственный раз, когда она позвонила первой.

В какой-то момент на меня вышли бывшие коллеги и, к моему удивлению, даже позвали обратно. Я, конечно, был своего рода знаменитостью в СБЦ, но отнюдь не в хорошем смысле. Непокладистый и упертый, полное отсутствие гибкости и желания идти на компромиссы, голова забита сплошь принципами и юношеским идеализмом — и это самое мягкое, что я слышал на регулярных вызовах к начальству. Уверен, мои боссы, которым я то и дело ставил палки в колеса своим «наплевательским отношением к репутации отдела», наконец вздохнули спокойно в день, когда я перевелся под командование Шепарда. Сложно поверить, что кто-то из них действительно мог одобрить мое возвращение на службу. Я подозревал, что в этом всем как-то поучаствовал отец, но теперь уже вряд ли узнаю наверняка. Да не так оно и важно.

А возможно, ребята вполне искренне хотели вытащить меня из той ямы, в которую я загонял себя глубже с каждым днем, и в другое время я был бы им благодарен. В их представлении всё было бы по-старому: ленивая борьба с мелкой преступностью, бесконечные отчеты, а время от времени выговоры за нарушение дисциплины и редкие попойки в баре, если все-таки удалось прищемить хвост кому-то из больших шишек. К тому же «Гаррус Вакариан, парень, который помог надрать задницу Сарену» по их общему мнению смотрелось бы весьма неплохо в моем резюме.

Только мне не нужно было «по-старому», не нужна была карьера, мнимая справедливость и местное «правосудие». Мне была нужна кровь. И она пролилась — недостаточно, конечно, но и этого на изнеженной, погрязшей в бюрократии Цитадели хватило, чтобы припугнуть тех, кому СБЦ долгое время спускала с рук их преступления. В следующий раз вместо приглашения на работу я получил весьма недвусмысленное предупреждение от одного из бывших начальников — еще одна подобная выходка, и я отправлюсь за решётку сам.

На Омеге не было ни решёток, ни законов.

Все началось с мелочи: с жалкого ворки, напавшего на пожилую пару. Вся злость, что кипела во мне с моих самых первых дней в СБЦ наконец-то нашла выход. Солгал бы, если сказал, что жалел о том, что убил его. До сих пор не жалею. Я наконец-то мог повлиять на что-то, спасти чью-то жизнь, наказать тех, кто преступил закон, здесь и сейчас. Это притупляло боль и пустоту внутри. Женщина, которую я спас, назвала меня «ангелом», но я не чувствовал в себе ни капли добродетели. Милосердие и прощение были последним, о чем я думал. У меня снова была _цель_.

Несколько недель я чувствовал себя почти живым и с каждым выстрелом делал Омегу лучшим местом для невинных людей. С каждым трупом я отправлял послание. Вышло так, что не все восприняли это послание как предупреждение. Для тех, кто устал прятаться и молча сносить беззаконие, оно стало обещанием. Не прошло и месяца, как у меня уже была команда. Удивительно, но с нами считались. Впервые бандиты, а не простые люди, боялись высунуться на улицы. Ходили слухи, что даже Ария Т’Лоак находила ситуацию забавной. Мол, ей наскучили мелочные склоки без амбиций, а мой крестовый поход скрасил её скучные будни королевы отбросов. Те, кто были поумнее, побежали к ней за защитой, но таких было немного. Вскоре от бессчётного легиона убийц, работорговцев, насильников и наркоторговцев осталось лишь три группировки.

Я хотел думать, что Шепард бы гордился мной.

Я хотел, чтобы он был жив и со мной.

Я очень хотел умереть.

Кто мог предположить, что вселенная услышит о моем желании и даже исполнит его в какой-то мере, полностью извратив суть. Как какой-нибудь коварный космический дракон из детских сказок.

***

Эраш, Монтегю, Мирин, Грундан Крул, Меленис, Риппер, Сенсат, Ворташ, Батлер, Уивер — их изуродованные, изрешеченные выстрелами тела являлись мне каждый раз, когда я закрывал глаза. Из-за осады это случалось не часто. Каждый выстрел — дань моим друзьям. Я надеялся приберечь одну пулю для Сидониса, посвятить ее всем разом, но ублюдок успел сбежать со станции, а мне было уже не выбраться.

Что ж, когда станет совсем жарко, эта пуля придётся кстати.

Эраш — голова очередного наемника взорвалась месивом из мяса и костей. Монтегю — батарианец рухнул за баррикаду с дырой в глазу. Мирин — из шлема следующего наемника брызнули искры и кровь. Имена повторялись, я терял счет убитым, но знал, что у меня оставалось слишком мало термозарядов, чтобы перебить их всех.

«Каким бы безнадёжным ни казалось твоё положение, пока у тебя остаётся хотя бы один выстрел, ты всё ещё способен завершить начатое, слышишь?» — голос отца в наушнике был одобряющим, хоть и с толикой отчаяния. Я кивнул, пускай он и не видел.

Мы не говорили почти два года. Он пытался связаться со мной после того, как я покинул Цитадель, но я был слишком упрям, слишком зол на всё и всех. Тогда мне меньше всего хотелось слушать нотации о надлежащем поведении порядочного турианца. Возможно, он хотел сказать что-то другое. Я мог бы спросить, но не доверял своему голосу.

Руки гудели от усталости, но я упрямо вскинул винтовку и прицелился. От горькой обреченности почти не осталось и следа. Меня переполняло спокойствие, уверенность, хотя это могло быть и смирение с приближающимся концом. Я жалел лишь о том, что отцу предстояло слушать, как умирал его сын, но малодушная часть меня не решилась отключить звонок. Если бы я только мог снова его увидеть и извиниться…

«Делай то, что должен, и поскорее возвращайся на Палавен», — мягко произнёс отец. Никогда не слышал его таким. Забавно, как в последние мгновение своей жизни хочется цепляться за вещи, которые старался оттолкнуть от себя раньше, но я упустил шанс спасти свою шкуру. А если бы и был второй, я все равно остался бы. Как бы ни пытались «Синие светила», «Затмение» и прочие сделать из меня пример, легенда об Архангеле могла подарить надежду всем, кто вытянул в жизни короткую соломинку. Ради этого не жалко было и умереть.

В мой прицел попал ещё один смертник, но коготь на спусковом крючке предательски замер. До боли знакомая нашивка «N7» на груди наёмника заставила мои руки дрогнуть и опустить оружие. Я окончательно сошёл с ума? Или Духам заблагорассудилось посмеяться надо мной в последний раз? Послать ко мне смерть в облике Шепарда?

Если и так, то смерть эта не моя. Человек, которого я сначала принял за призрака, выстрелил в спину штурмующих мост бандитов, и мне очень захотелось засмеяться. Может быть даже зарыдать. Я перехватил винтовку удобнее и снял наёмника за левым плечом коммандера. Голос был хриплым и сухим, вот-вот сорвется, но я выдавил из себя обещание отцу, что обязательно вернусь домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто найдёт отсылку к Destiny, тот молодец ;)


	4. ГОРИЗОНТ

***

Всё пошло к черту слишком быстро. Коллекционеры, похищенные колонисты, Кайден. Ещё мгновение назад лейтенант был рад видеть нас, но затем его взгляд скользнул по броне Миранды... Я не раз становился невольным свидетелем разговоров о привлекательных формах этой женщины, хотя сам никогда в них не участвовал. По правде говоря, отличать людей было делом непростым и своего мнения на этот счёт у меня не было, но я верил восторженным инженерам и навигаторам. Так вот, взгляд Кайдена был далёк от восхищения. Он даже в лице изменился, стоило ему заметить небольшую нашивку на её груди, и дёрнулся так, будто ему влепили пощечину.

— Так ты теперь с «Цербером»? И Гаррус тоже? Значит, донесения не лгали…

— Донесения? — я посчитал нужным вмешаться. — Выходит, что ты знал?

Взглядом, которым Кайден одарил меня, можно было плавить металл. Вот ведь... Поверить не могу, что невольный союз Шепарда с бывшими врагами волновал его больше того, что его командир жив! После прохладной встречи с Советом подобное отношение не должны было стать сюрпризом, но Андерсон, Удина и бездельники с Цитадели — это всё-таки одно, не первое и не последнее разочарование. Аленко же был с ним с самого начала, еще до меня и Тали, до Лиары и Рекса. Стоял с Шепардом плечо к плечу, бросался в самое пекло за ним, знал его дольше, чем кто-либо на «Нормадии», за исключением Андерсона. А на Вермайре… Если уж на то пошло, то Кайден буквально обязан Шепарду своей жизнью.

Меня обжигала злость, словно в груди разворошили раскалённые угли, но это был не мой разговор, и я молчал. Миранда попыталась было возразить, когда в адрес её любимого «Цербера» посыпалась новая череда обвинений, но я предупреждающе сжал её локоть. Она как никто другой умела разделять эмоции и факты, но даже сквозь её рассудительность то и дело прорывалась церберовская пропаганда. Уж это последнее, что сейчас нужно. Вырвав руку, она поджала губы и предоставила все объяснения Шепарду. Удивительно, как под её ледяным взглядом Аленко не упал замертво.

Кайден же плевал на здравый смысл и причины, по которым Шепард, едва восставший из мёртвых, не мог трубить на весь экстранет о своём возвращении. В его голосе звучала обида и горечь, которую я уже когда-то слышал. Часть меня понимала, почему эта встреча так ранила Кайдена, ведь если бы не случай, то может я бы тоже узнал о возвращении коммандера из слухов. Или не узнал бы вообще. Только мне было бы плевать, кто его спас: хоть «Цербер», хоть ханарское тайное правительство, хоть сами Жнецы.

Я бросил тревожный взгляд на Шепарда. Он выглядел отрешенно, но я знал этот взгляд и то, как дёргается край его рта, когда он пытается скрыть от команды боль или разочарование.

— Чтоб тебя, Кайден! Ты так вцепился в «Цербер», что не замечаешь истинной угрозы! — Я не выдержал и рявкнул на человека, жалея, что рядом нет Рекса. Уж с ним-то разговоры на эмоциях заканчивались быстро.

В бессмысленности спора вскоре убедился не только я, но и его зачинщик. На мгновение на его лице мелькнуло сомнение, но стоило Шепарду неловко податься вперед и предложить ему присоединиться к нам, как Аленко будто водой окатили. В глазах вновь застыла холодная уверенность в своей правоте, и на сей раз разговор был действительно окончен.

— Береги себя, Шепард, — напоследок сказал он, тихо и вроде бы искренне, и оставил нас растерянно смотреть ему в спину.

Я сделал глубокий вдох, а затем ещё один, и ещё, пока вспышка гнева не потухла. Хотелось сорваться и догнать Аленко, но что-то мне подсказывало, что Шепард не оценил бы, если я разбил бы лицо его лейтенанта. Бывшего лейтенанта.

***

На корабль мы возвращались молча.

Лифт ехал мучительно медленно. Миранде хватило такта притвориться, что ничего не произошло, но в итоге мы все выглядели донельзя нелепо, уставившись кто куда, лишь бы не задевать друг друга взглядами, не говоря уже о локтях.

На третьей палубе Миранда кивнула нам обоим и молча вышла, писать отчёт для своего босса, не иначе. Уверен, Призрака ожидало интересное чтение перед сном. Шепард же бросил на меня вопросительный взгляд, придерживая дверь, но я упрямо сцепил руки на груди, всем видом показывая, что двигаться с места не собираюсь даже под угрозой смерти. Пожав плечами, коммандер отправил лифт дальше. О том, чтобы как-то поддержать его, не могло быть и речи. Тогда на орбите Вермайра Шепард выглядел уязвимым, уставшим. Сейчас же я не знал, как прочесть эмоции, а точнее их отсутствие на его лице. Лучше было не рисковать и позволить ему самому разобраться во всём.

Удача в этот раз смилостивилась над нами: смена Чемберс подошла к концу, и БИЦ встретил нас тишиной. Не то, чтобы она сильно раздражала, но не было у меня настроения на разговоры с гиперактивной секретаршей. До кокпита я и так доплелся, едва сдерживая злость и досаду.

— Эй, парни. —Джокер развернулся к нам, и по его тону было видно, что разыгравшийся спектакль его впечатлил. — Такие люди да без охраны!

Если наш пилот пытался быть смешным, то получалось у него из рук вон плохо.

— Приятно было увидеть Кайдена. Ещё бы узнать, кого поблагодарить за такую подставу. Штабс-капитан Аленко, — Джокер фыркнул и поморщился, будто новое звание бывшего сослуживца оставило неприятный осадок на языке. — Неплохо, а?

— Брось, Джокер. Кайден решил не жить прошлым. Не могу его за это винить, — мирно отозвался Шепард. Слишком уж мирно.

Их голоса приглушили мои мысли. Я так и не научился отпускать прошлое. Перед глазами пронеслись фрагменты последних двух лет — горящие осколки «Нормадии», бар на Цитадели, перестрелки на Омеге. Шепард был не единственным, кто ошибся в друге. Но Лантар, в отличие от Кайдена, никогда не отличался ни смелостью, ни верностью. Тем обиднее читалось между строк холодное и хлёсткое «предатель». Нужно было еще посмотреть, кто кого предал. Пока я искал встречи со смертью на Омеге, оплакивая смерть друга чужой кровью, «штабс-капитан Аленко» делал карьеру. Жил дальше. Будто ничего не случилось, будто Шепард не погиб у нас на глазах, сгорая в атмосфере среди осколков корабля.

— Этот предатель жить не заслуживает за то, что он сказал, — пробормотал я, надеясь, что меня не услышат. — Он должен быть здесь, с нами. Ублюдок.

На мгновение в кокпите повисла тишина. Оба человека уставились на меня, словно перед ними возник сам Предвестник. Шепард — с нечитаемым лицом, только бровь слегка поднял; не понять, о чем он думал. Джокер же беззастенчиво расплылся в улыбке.

— Ого! Пригнитесь, коммандер, Гаррус вытащил палку из задницы.

— Джокер, — угрожающе тихо произнёс Шепард. Здравомыслящие люди, услышав такой тон, обычно решали не рисковать медицинской страховкой, но где были здравомыслящие люди, а где — Джокер?

— Гаррус, нам нужно бояться за жизнь Кайдена? Предупреди, если соберешься поймать его где-нибудь в тёмном переулке на Цитадели, мы сделаем ставки.

— Джокер!

Терпение коммандера подходило к критической точке, тут не надо быть ксенопсихологом, чтобы понять, но мне было забавно посмотреть, чем это закончится. Болтовня Джокера никогда не задевала меня, хотя сейчас явно был не лучший момент для неё.

— Я бы посмотрел на это, — как ни в чем не бывало засвистел пилот, игнорируя искры в светлых глазах Шепарда. — Архангел против Аленко — битва за честь коммандера Шепарда! Я бы поставил на тебя, здоровяк, но учти, что на счету Кайдена уже есть один мертвый турианец. Два, если считать Сарена…

— СУЗИ, устав корабля подразумевает, чтобы главный пилот вел корабль спиной?

— Нет, Шепард, — монотонно отозвалась появившаяся из своего «гнезда» ИИ.

Ауч. Грязный приём, но действенный. Коммандер одарил Джокера красноречивым взглядом, и тот, закатив глаза, крутанулся к панелям управления.

— Ненавижу эту штуку.

Я злорадно засмеялся, наслаждаясь чужими мучениями, и не сразу заметил ладонь Шепарда у себя на плече. Он снова хмурился, а я ненавидел, когда он так делал. Ненавидел быть источником его беспокойства.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я в порядке.

Нас с детства учат, что ложь, даже во благо, худшее, что может сделать турианец, только я никогда не был образцовым представителем своей расы. Шепард же слишком хорошо меня знал, а ещё слишком часто использовал эту ложь сам, чтобы поверить. Но он хотя бы меня за неё не осуждал, только помрачнел ещё сильнее и повернулся к Джокеру.

— Курс на Цитадель. Похоже, нам с послом Андерсоном есть ещё о чем поговорить. — Край его рта дернулся всего на секунду, почти незаметно для того, кто его не знал, но я сразу понял, что не хотел бы оказаться на месте Андерсона во время этого разговора. 

— Есть, коммандер.

Рука на моем предплечье сжалась сильнее, и на лице у Шепарда снова была только бесконечная усталость.

— Сходи к доктору Чаквас за обезболивающими и иди отдыхать. День был долгим, завтра может быть ещё хуже. — Он похлопал меня по спине и всё же ушел, оставляя меня с Джокером.

Пилот покосился на меня, а затем и на замолчавшую ИИ, будто не был уверен, что она не подслушивала.

— Окееей, коммандер ушел, можем поливать Кайдена дерьмом дальше.

Люди и их идиомы…

— Я не собираюсь его ничем поливать.

— Но тебе же хочется ему врезать, а? — подначивал пилот, выглядывая из-за края кресла.

Я вымученно вздохнул. Для человека со стеклянными костями он слишком много болтал.

— Что тебе нужно, Джокер?

— Ничего? Перемыть бывшему сослуживцу кости без колких взглядом от начальства? Брось, Гаррус, ты ведь тоже хочешь высказаться.

Возможно. Только не Джокеру. Не знаю, почему я вообще все ещё здесь.

— На твоем месте я бы следил за СУЗИ, Джокер. Мне кажется, она выжидает удобного момента, чтобы открыть шлюз, — вместо ответа я перевёл тему на «больное» и развернулся, оставляя пилота до хрипа спорить с искусственным интеллектом.


	5. НОРМАНДИЯ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подредактировала старые главы.  
> Вы думали, что я умер, а я не ууууумер. (с)

***

Иногда мне казалось, что доктор Чаквас видела меня насквозь. Для человека её роста и телосложения она на удивление легко могла заставить кого угодно почувствовать себя нашкодившим ребёнком. А у меня был веский повод себя таковым чувствовать — после того, как она собрала по частям мое лицо, мне было строго-настрого запрещено участвовать в боевых операциях как минимум пару недель. Но кто же виноват, что доктор Солус так быстро изобрел свой защитный противожнецовый спрей? Я не собирался прохлаждаться на корабле, только-только присоединившись к команде, а Шепард честно признался, что хотел бы иметь при себе хоть кого-то, кому он мог доверять. Никто в тот момент не озаботился мнением доктора.

Теперь же она пребывала в крайне мрачном расположении духа и, кажется, тихо злилась на всех. На меня — что поклялся, что пока не сунусь никуда страшнее каморки Джек в подвале, и соврал; на Шепарда и Миранду — что наплевали на её врачебные рекомендации; на Мордина — просто потому что осмотр перед высадкой проводил он, не подумав посоветоваться с ней. Все время, пока она молча, поджав губы, разглядывала мои показатели, я напряженно пытался придумать, как бы загладить вину, не спихивая её при этом на других членов нашего маленького невольного заговора. Ничего путного в голову так и не пришло, и я просто посмотрел на Чаквас самыми виноватыми глазами, которыми только мог. Не знаю, сработало это, или я просто выглядел нашкодившим щенком варрена, но доктор с глубочайшим вздохом, но без лишних нотаций выдала мне мою дозу антибиотиков и обезболивающих, наказав обязательно поесть, прежде чем принимать их, и чуть ли не вытолкала из медотсека.

Разочаровывать её еще больше мне не хотелось, а ложь бы точно не сработала — её окна выходили прямо в коридор к главной батарее. Если бы я тут же отправился к себе, Чаквас бы узнала и незамедлительно сообщила коммандеру. И в этот раз Шепард вряд ли был бы столь лоялен.

Пришлось держать слово.

Смена Гарднера тоже закончилась, но вряд ли хоть кто-то на корабле расстроился по этому поводу. Меня его кулинарные изыски миновали, так как мне повезло быть единственным представителем D-аминокислотной расы на корабле. В то же время у этого были и негативные последствия: этот новый — человеческий — корабль, пусть и собранный на основе чертежей старой Нормандии, в принципе не был рассчитан на присутствие турианца на борту. Резервные пайки предназначались только для людей и иже с ними, панели на дверях и лифтах заменили на маленькие сенсоры, подходящие для человеческой ладони, но никак не для моей. Кровати стали меньше, потолки — будто ниже, хотя, возможно, сказывалась смена приглушенных темных тонов на ослепляющую белизну. Руки так и чесались выкрутить пару лампочек тут и там, но пока что я удерживался от излишнего вандализма. «Цербер» постарался сделать всё, чтобы вытравить из нашей химеры её турианские корни, очеловечить, обезличить.

Очевидно, с Шепардом во главе всей миссии так долго продолжаться не могло — на корабле уже присутствовали я и доктор Солус, а в холодильнике в инженерном морозился целый кроган, так что, зная нашего капитана, не приходилось сомневаться, что уже к исходу месяца команда станет напоминать летающий цирк. И изменения следовало начинать уже сейчас, пусть и с малого. Например, с того, чтобы забить пару шкафов в столовой инопланетной едой — на финансирование Призрак не скупился, а уж в какой графе мисс Лоусон упомянет необходимые расходы, было не моей проблемой.

В отличие от прежней «Нормадии», где разбитая на смены команда дежурила круглые сутки, на этой слишком было мало людей, чтобы сталкиваться с ними постоянно, и кухня оказалась в моем распоряжении. Никаких отвлекающих факторов. Никаких болтливых секретарш или сверлящих меня недоверчивыми взглядами инженеров. Пока закипал чайник, я успел закинуть в себя обезболивающие. Рана почти затянулась и беспокоила меньше, но дергающая спонтанная боль никуда не делась. Шепард даже шутил, что из-за неё я выглядел так, словно чем-то постоянно недоволен. Глупости, конечно, я довольно приземленный парень, угодить мне несложно. Быть на «Нормандии» — _дома_ — с Шепардом уже казалось подарком судьбы.

— Не поздновато ли для кофе?

Шепард успел вытряхнуть себя из брони и переодеться в повседневную форму. Пускай мне и не нравились цвета, но в «Цербере» знали, что делали, когда выдавали коммандеру настолько обтягивающую рубашку.

— После ракеты в лицо немного кофеина меня не убьет, — отмахнулся я, заливая свою чашку кипятком. Пах он так себе, но все же лучше, чем простая вода. — Не то чтобы «Цербер» как-то разнообразил меню для турианцев, знаешь ли.

— Это точно. В следующий раз мы должны зайти куда-нибудь в Президиуме, — невзначай уронил Шепард, садясь за ближайший ко мне стол. Мне ничего не осталось, кроме как подхватить свою чашку и сесть рядом.

— Осторожнее, Шепард, а то я решу, что ты приглашаешь меня на свидание.

Шутки шутками, но идея мне была по душе — я уже и забыл, когда в последний раз ел что-то приличное. Или горячее. Может в следующий раз, пока Шепард будет занят закупкой провизией для остального экипажа, я успею захватить что-нибудь на вынос…

— Может и приглашаю?

От неожиданности я едва не выплюнул свой кофе. Шепард, видимо, воспринял моё смущение как-то неправильно и сразу перестал улыбаться.

— Расслабься, я пошутил.

Никогда не был так благодарен своей физиологии — турианцы на редкость невыразительный народ в плане мимики. И в отличие от людей не краснели. Откашлявшись, я выдавил из себя неловкий смешок.

— Согласно турианским обычаям ты должен доказать свою отвагу в бою и принести мне в дар отрезанную голову молотильщика, затем получить благословение моего отца, и уже только после этого ты заслужишь право пригласить меня на ужин.

Шепард ответил мне невозмутимым взглядом и лишь приподнял бровь, с выражением, как умеет только он:

— Серьезно?

— Нет, конечно. Мы же не кроганы. Тем более тебе доказывать нечего — ты образцовый турианец. Пускай и человек.

Шутка вышла так себе, но Шепард все равно рассмеялся. Повисшая в воздухе неловкость растворилась сама собой, оставив только теплое чувство где-то в груди. Я действительно скучал по нему.

— Я думал ты пошел спать.

Шепард дернул плечом и поднялся, направляясь к чайнику. От меня не укрылось, что коммандер покусился на коллекцию коробочек Миранды, и, поймав мой взгляд, он заговорщически подмигнул мне.

— Пришлось отчитываться перед Призраком. Ему хватило наглости давать мне советы касательно моих личных отношений.

— А, чёрт, тут нужно что-то крепче чая.

— Я бы не отказался от «Богомола», но боюсь тогда нас лишат финансирования, — отшутился Шепард, но в глазах на миг промелькнуло что-то тёмное, будто он действительно рассматривал такую возможность. Может, и рассматривал, и у него, скорее всего, была не одна причина для этого. Я привык доверять чутью Шепарда в подобных вопросах. Мне самому до сих пор так и не представилась возможность узреть воочию нашего таинственного покровителя, и, откровенно говоря, не очень-то и хотелось. 

— Ты всегда можешь попросить меня прострелить пару болтливых ублюдков. Мне-то «Цербер» не платит.

Шепард приложил палец к губам и усмехнулся.

— Тише, а то СУЗИ решит, что мы планируем переворот.

— Моя конфигурация позволяет мне идентифицировать шутки, Шепард, — раздался под потолком равнодушный голос ИИ, и мы замолчали.

Не стоило забывать, что небольшой экипаж еще не гарантировал приватность. За нами следили пристальнее, чем за заключенными. Оно и понятно — ведь мы были вложением. Нет, Шепард был вложением, поправил я себя и недовольно дернул жвалами.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Всегда ненавидел, когда он использовал этот тон. «Это не приказ, но выбора у тебя нет» тон.

— Насчет того, что случилось на Горизонте, — уточнил Шепард и подул на свой чай.

Разумеется, подумал я и уткнулся взглядом в свою кружку, скребя когтями по гладкому белому металлу. Наивно было надеяться, что сцена в кокпите окажется забытой.

— Шепард, — начал я, внезапно чувствуя новый прилив раздражения, — если ты думаешь, что я действительно что-то сделаю Кайдену…

— Я беспокоюсь не о Кайдене, — отмахнулся к моему удивлению Шепард, — а о тебе. Никогда не видел тебя таким злым.

«Ты многого не видел, тебя не было два года», — хотелось ощетиниться и зарычать, но я промолчал. Нечестно было упрекать его в том, над чем он не имел контроля. Не стоило уподобляться Аленко.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — выдохнул я, так и не решившись поднять взгляд на Шепарда. — Что я хотел ему двинуть? Хотел. Может, тогда он вытащил бы голову из задницы. Что меня взбесило, что он не видит реальной угрозы? Что он прячется как ребенок под кроватью и думает, что, если закроет глаза, то монстры просто исчезнут сами по себе? Духи, Шепард, он же был на «Нормандии», видел, как Коллекционеры разнесли её на щепки. Видел, как ты…

Я осёкся и тяжело выдохнул. Перед глазами расплывались тёмные, как чернила, пятна, и я зажмурился. Зря.

_Гарь. Запах гари и копоть. Респираторы должны фильтровать запахи, но я все равно помню. Знаю?.. Дышать тяжело. Жарко. Треск искрящихся проводов и вой сирены. Упругий толчок спасательной капсулы, и нас запускает из одной ловушки пылающей коробки в другую — бескрайней пустоты, где шансов ответить на удар и того меньше. Что-то врезается в стену капсулы. Что-то большое. Тали тянет меня за руку, рядом глухо звучит ругань Аддамса. Мы переворачиваемся в полете, рядом пролетает кусок обшивки "Нормандии". У нас первые места с видом на умирающий корабль. Я не смотрю. Не туда. Крошечная чёрная точка вдалеке и встающее над Алкерой солнце, такое яркое, что слепит глаза. Ярко-ярко-ярко, нечем дышать. Черная точка, такая заметная на фоне восхода, с каждой секундой становится все меньше. Кайден ведь тоже там был, не мог не видеть, не мог…_

— Эй, я жив и даже цел, разве не это важно?

Его голос прозвучал совсем рядом, и это выдернуло меня из ступора, в котором я часто оказывался последние пару лет. В столовой стало слишком душно, будто система воздухообеспечения на корабле вышла из строя. И очень-очень светло. С лампочками всё-таки нужно было что-то делать.

— Гаррус, дыши.

Было что-то странное в том, что он говорил, что-то из позабытого сна. Тогда, на Омеге, он вроде как звучал похоже, но я не доверял размытым воспоминаниям о склонившемся надо мной Шепарде, о страхе в его голосе. Это было бы глупо — Шепард никогда не позволял эмоциям брать над собой верх.

И все же было почти приятно.

— Дело не в том, что он не хочет быть в команде «Цербера», — медленно, взвешивая каждое слово, выдавил я из себя, — а в том, что он тебе не доверяет. После всего, что случилось.

— На нем теперь тоже лежит большая ответственность. Он отвечает не только за себя, и отчитывается не только капитану Андерсону. — Шепард улыбнулся криво и как-то невесело. — А мы с тобой теперь работаем на общепризнанную террористическую организацию.

— Тебе не кажется забавным, что террористы беспокоятся о безопасности галактики больше, чем те, кто по идее должны её защищать?

— Только при Совете такое не скажи, их хватит удар.

Я фыркнул, пытаясь представить лицо Тевос. Наивно было надеяться, что благодарные за спасение советники прислушаются к нашим предупреждениям и хотя бы не будут вставлять палки в колёса. Люди тогда чертовски вовремя прибыли, чтобы прикрыть «Путь предназначения» от атаки гетов, но видимо неблагодарность была все же свойственна всем, а не только людям. Хоть статус СПЕКТРа вернули, и на том спасибо.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво произнес Шепард, и я запоздало заметил, что его рука была на моем плече, — мало лестного могу сказать про «Цербер». Ты же помнишь контр-адмирала Кахоку?

Я кивнул, поморщив нос. Те ещё воспоминания. Коммандер был того же мнения:

— Я не собираюсь ничего им прощать или забывать, и нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы поверить в благородство Призрака, но… Когда нужно, работают они быстро, без лишней волокиты и собраний.

— Разве не очевидно, что мы используем их для благой цели? К чему были эти упрёки и обвинения?

Вздохнув, Шепард убрал руку и вернулся на прежнее место. Я едва не потянулся следом.

— А это уже возвращает нас к вопросу о моих личных отношениях.

— В смысле?

— Два года – все же долгий срок, Гаррус. Сам знаешь, как всё может поменяться. В одно мгновение ты думаешь о том, в каком баре проведёшь следующую увольнительную, а уже в следующее ты просыпаешься чёрт знает где, и тебе сообщают, что ты был мёртв, — Шепард усмехнулся, хотя голос звучал глухо. Я лишь опустил взгляд. – Я тоже виноват, что не написал сразу. Не предупредил, не объяснил. Может… может тогда колония была бы цела, знай Кайден наверняка, что они под ударом. А так свалился, как снег на голову, да еще и не помог особо.

— Чушь, если бы мы не прилетели, то от колонии вообще ничего не осталось бы. И от Кайдена тоже. Ты считай ему снова жизнь спас.

Шепард пожал плечами и отвел взгляд.

Оцепенение сошло, и я подобрался, чувствуя почти что азарт. Мои дедуктивные навыки, может и притупились за пару лет без детективной работы, но опыт сложно растерять. Шепард дал мне все зацепки, чтобы разгадать паззл, чтобы самому понять, нужно было просто потянуть за правильную нить и распутать узел. Несчастные глаза Кайдена и загнанное выражение его лица, нежелание Шепарда обсуждать случившееся с Джокером, которому обычно коммандер доверял больше чем кому-либо на корабле, то, как он неосознанно подался за Кайденом вслед, прежде чем тот ушел, будто хотел остановить...

О.

Какой же я идиот.

«Два года — долгий срок», сказал Шепард, но я не верил в то, что именно время поставило крест на их отношениях. Два года — ничто, когда ожидание заканчивается.

— Это уже неважно, Гаррус, — будто прочитав мои мысли, произнес коммандер. — У нас есть миссия, и нам нужно её выполнить. Всё остальное может подождать.

— В такие времена друзья — слишком ценный ресурс, может тебе все же стоит… — неловко начал я, но Шепард не дал мне договорить.

— У меня есть ты.

Должно быть, я выглядел чертовски глупо с открытым ртом, потому что Шепард насмешливо дернул краем рта и отставил полупустую чашку. От меланхолии в его глазах не осталось и следа.

— Я бы спал спиной к стене, если бы не тебя тут не было. Ты все же мой лучший друг.

— Я?..

— Кто ещё? — Шепард прищурился, и в бьющем сверху искусственном свете его глаза напоминали грозовые тучи. — Джокер… он как младший брат, которого я никогда не хотел.

Шепард протянул руку и легко сжал мое запястье. Касание было теплое, человеческая кожа все еще хранила жар от горячей чашки. Ничего особенного — просто плоть и кость под ней, а я все смотрел как идиот на чужие пальцы и никак не мог поверить, что вот он сидит передо мной, живой, говорит, двигается, дышит. Улыбается, разве что, чуть скованнее, будто с непривычки.

Несколько дней уже прошло, а я до сих пор не верил, каждый день видя Шепарда, целого и невредимого. На борту «Нормандии» — пусть и искаженной, пусть совсем иной и не нашей родной, первой. Буквально восставшие из пепла корабль и его капитан казались чем-то невозможным, ненастоящим, и я всё боялся, что это просто затянувшийся бредовый сон, что я вот-вот проснусь где-нибудь на Омеге или в госпитале под капельницей, накачанный обезболивающими по самую макушку. И, к моему облегчению, никак не просыпался, а по-прежнему летел на корабле «Цербера» навстречу верной смерти бок о бок с верным другом.

Быть хоть чем-то должным Призраку и его организации было на последнем месте в списке вещей, которые я бы хотел испытать в жизни, но отрицать очевидное я не собирался. Я был им обязан. Да что там я, вся галактика была им обязана. Ради этого можно было оправдать почти всё, закрыть глаза на многое. Я был честно готов закрыть глаза на что угодно.

— Помнишь Ферос? — вдруг спросил Шепард, и я поднял голову, внимательно слушая. — Колония «ЭкзоГени», торианин. Кругом геты, и зомби, и мы летим на «Мако» под встречным огнём…

— Забудешь такое… Нас чуть не убил ты, а не геты, — я фыркнул, вспоминая, как орал, словно маленькая девочка, вцепившись в хохочущего Рекса, когда «Мако» едва не улетел с трассы в пропасть. Всё бы отдал, чтобы вернуться в те времена, когда всё было намного проще. Даже снова сел бы в проклятый вездеход.

— Эй, сколько раз мне нужно извиняться за тот случай?

— Хотя бы раз было бы неплохо.

Шепард лишь фыркнул и покачал головой. Не думал, что после Горизонта он сможет так легко говорить о прошлом, но, видимо, не все воспоминания горчили.

— Ты и я против армии гетов…

— И Рекс в танке, — напомнил я, не в силах перестать улыбаться. Шепард лишь закатил глаза в ответ.

— И Рекс в танке. Отвлекал колосса на себя, пока мы обменивались выстрелами с гетами. Но я ни на минуту не волновался тогда о том, что меня в спину ударит какой-нибудь гет-призрак, потому что ты прикрывал меня. Мне даже не нужно было смотреть на тебя или говорить что-либо. Я знал, что ты сделаешь всё правильно.

— Ну, честно говоря, я пропустил пару выстрелов тогда. – Я неловко потер загривок. — Не хотел оставить тебя без работы…

— Помню, как ты опередил меня на мгновение с тем здоровым гетом. Я едва успел поймать его в прицел, как ты уже снёс ему голову. И тогда в логове торианина…

— Признаю, признаю, я неплох, — я вскинул свободную руку, уже не зная, куда себя деть от смущения. Почему-то в пересказе Шепарда обычная перестрелка выглядела как что-то особенное. Почти романтичное.

— Гаррус, — его пальцы сжали мою ладонь сильнее, и Шепард посмотрел мне в глаза с выражением, которое я не понимал, но мог точно сказать, что оно мне нравилось. — Я бы не хотел оказаться в этом дерьме ни с кем другим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава вытянула из меня всю душу, я серьезно думала бросить всё к херам и пойти играть в Darkest Dungeon (тоже больно и унизительно, но хоть какой-то профит), так что давайте притворимся, что этой филлерной главы нет.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Я не знаю, когда это допишу. Возможно, никогда, если меня не пинать, но по крайней мере выкладка главами позволить мне хоть как-то себя мотивировать.  
> 2\. Я не пытаюсь пересказывать роман Ж!Шепард и Гарруса, потому что не имею ни малейшего желания а) перепроходить игру за Джейн; б) просто заменять женские окончания глаголов мужскими. Раз уж разработчики не посчитали нужным добавить вариант романа для Джона, то меня ограничивает лишь моя фантазия.  
> 3\. Возможно, что-то будет переписываться по мелочи или добавляться. Возможно, потом я объединю всё это в одну главу, но пока мне удобнее так.  
> 4\. Все ошибки — мои, потому что мой редактор скорее соавтор, а не бета.  
> Если вы хотите поболтать со мной или нашли какую-то ошибку - @avacyns в твиттере, я не кусаюсь.


End file.
